


estranged

by pandabrite



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, im very tired, so this is short and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandabrite/pseuds/pandabrite
Summary: barry bluejeans is the lover. barry bluejeans has no one to love.





	estranged

**Author's Note:**

> nanowrimo taz prompt number 20 - estranged. short because i'm tired. have some sad barold.

**Estranged**  
_\- adjective_

> 1\. (of a person) no longer close or affectionate to someone; alienated.

**\---**

He figured it would feel pretty cold outside if he could, well… if he could feel anything like that anymore.

It was sorta neither here nor there… Barry might not have been able to feel physically cold while trapped in his spectral, lich form, but he could certainly feel the cold sting of his own emotions. A hollow feeling that pervaded his very soul, accompanied by the sound of loneliness that resonated like echoed footsteps in an empty hallway.

_There was nothing here for him now._

Barry hovered near the ground, and above him, silhouetted in the sky, were two moons. One real, and the other… well, it didn’t matter anymore, did it?

He couldn’t set foot near it. 

It was punctuation, sharp and concise, that cemented the intensely empty sense that threatened to overwhelmed him.

_His family was up there._

The people he’d fought tooth and nail for survival with for 100 years.

His friends, his loved ones.

He was forgotten to all of them… all but one. 

And to that one, well, he was just kind of a _nuisance_ to her, now, wasn’t he?

Spectral hands drifted upward, and he clutched his own head… _no, no, no._ He had to keep it together. He could feel the thoughts of despair twisting through the very magic that kept his soul tethered to this plane, to this form. He couldn’t lose control, because if he lost control, then he lost _everything._ He lost every chance of fixing this. He lost every chance of ever having his family back. He lost… his chance to figure out what happened to Lup.

But, God, was it hard.

Being estranged from everyone you ever gave a damn about... Being ostracized and vilified and treated as a stranger and an enemy by someone he _loved_ was something that twisted like a dagger in his heart. And it remained there, a consistent and painful reminder that this was something he may never fix.

_He had to keep trying._

He’d come up with another plan, he’d figure something out. He would help his friends in whatever way he could without giving himself away. It was all he could fucking do now. His life was a woven tapestry of what ifs and maybes and could be’s. He was a man full of half plans, of desperation and…

_Of love._

He was the lover, and he had no-one to love.


End file.
